villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Crocodile
Captain Crocodile is the tertiary antagonist in Robin Hood. He was voiced by Candy Candido in the film. Appearances ''Robin Hood'' In the movie, he organizes the archery tournament under Prince John's orders. He first appears in the film's opening credits and is later seen at the tournament, where he comes up to Prince John telling him that, with his royal permission, that they are ready to begin the tournament, to which Prince John tells the Captain to proceed, and the Captain announces, "The tournament of the golden arrow will now begin." After all the archers shoot their arrows, the Captain Crocodile announces that the final contestants are the Sheriff of Nottingham and the Spindle-Legged Stork from Devonshire (who is actually Robin Hood in disguise). The Crocodile also orders to have the target moved back 30 paces to which it is by Nutsy (who was hiding inside the target to help the Sheriff cheat to win). The Sheriff shoots his arrow and gets it right in the exact right spot, but the Stork manages to shoot his arrow and makes it land on the right spot, and it knocks the Sheriff's arrow off. Prince John then makes a pointing gesture to the Captain Crocodile, and the Crocodile winks in confirmation and whispers into one of the Rhino Guard's ear, most likely ordering him to gather the other guards into surrounding the "stork," to which they do seconds later. When the stork is revealed to be Robin Hood, a huge battle erupts in which the Crocodile fights swords with Robin Hood and almost gets hit by Trigger's arrow, but luckily he manages to use his shield to protect himself from Trigger's arrow. The Crocodile then begins to announce something, but is run over by a group of Rhino Guards under a tent. The Captain Crocodile appears again during the prisoners escape scene to which he tries to stop an old owl couple from escaping by hitting them with his axe, but he misses and they manage to escape. He also tries to stop Robin Hood from escaping by knocking the gates down with his axe, but luckily Robin Hood manages to escape. The Captain Crocodile isn't seen after this, so his fate remains unknown. He may have deserted his post and fled Nottingham after Robin Hood's attack on the prison, but it is likely that he was arrested by King Richard and stripped of his title as were his compatriots, the Sheriff and Sir Hiss. ''House of Mouse'' Captain Crocodile made occasional cameos with the Rhino Guards in House of Mouse. He was usually seen in a piece of stock animation where, whenever the guests are driven to leave the titular nightclub, they storm through the front hall, trampling over Donald Duck. Trivia *Captain Crocodile has a similar character design from Tick-Tock the Crocodile in Peter Pan. Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Male Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Crocodilians Category:Axemen Category:Minion Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Brutes Category:Bullies Category:House of Mouse Villains